


The Tardis On Avenger's Tower

by spider_starry



Series: The Avenger's Tardis Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who and Avengers Crossover, F/M, I Fucking Hate Thanos, Mutual Pining, Pure Peter Parker, Space Girl And Earth Boy, The Doctor's Adoptive Daughter, The Dream TM, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What If The Doctor Saved Us From Thanos, You Get To Fall In Love With Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_starry/pseuds/spider_starry
Summary: Shit! Why Not Have The Doctor Save Us From Thanos?!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: The Avenger's Tardis Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663525
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. I n e v i t a b l e

**Author's Note:**

> I've been daydreaming about this fic for ages. It's basically a fic where you get to be the doctor's daughter and fall in love with Peter Parker. The fucking dream. ENJOY!

I'll never forget the first time I met The Doctor.

I was very young and small but I felt nothing but excitement and curiosity toward The Doctor.

At the time, The Doctor was on they're ninth regeneration. He knew of me but I knew nothing about him. There was something about the look in The Doctor's eyes that haunted me. Yet forever enchanted me.

They whispered of many thing but above all else they spoke of adventure...

Little did I know, that those adventures would take a wrong turn. And lead me to the inevitable   
Mad Titan...

Even beyond that it'd lead me to love.

My name is (Y/n) (Y/m/n) Smith and I am The Doctor's adopted daughter.

My adventures all began with a mad man/woman in a blue box.


	2. U n e a rt h l y C h i l d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor arrives to The Tardis and finds out some terrible news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one. Don't forget to leave a Kudos and Comment!

The quiet streets of New York were unsettling to a certain traveler who went from one place to the next. Though they never were truly tied down, by their surroundings or by objects. It was the people around them and the adventures awaiting them, that made the traveler go onward. But tonight was unusually eerie to the traveler who had been through many odd events.

Taking out their trusty sonic-screwdriver they examined the world around them. Finding nothing out of the ordinary the traveler put their sonic-screwdriver back into their pocket. But this unearthly feeling couldn't be passed away so easily.

It was only right to investigate.

Picking up their speed the traveler, ran toward an odd blue box that stood tall in the crooked streets of Manhattan. The box was rather old and had been through many journeys before hand but the blue box was the one thing constant to the traveler. The traveler had even consider the blue box as an equal. In fact, they had even thought of it to be an old friend really.

The traveler had many names but the one name that fit them the most (and the one that just happened to stick most) was: The Doctor.

The Doctor hadn't feared many things. Some could even say The Doctor didn't even fear death. But there was something about this uncertain feeling that crept upon The Doctor that bother them.

The Doctor opened the door to the old blue box and sighed softly.To the normal eye the blue box was small and simple. Nothing at all out of the the ordinary. But that's why it's a normal eye. For in reality the blue box was a Time Traveling Spaceship that could travel anywhere and everywhere. It was known as the Tardis.

"I'm sorry old girl... There's just something rather peculiar about New York, tonight. We'll just have to stay a bit longer."

The Doctor could sense The Tardis disappointed. In truth, the Tardis and The Doctor shared a strong bond.

"Dad?" A quiet voice called from a corner of the Tardis' console-room.

The Doctor turned and smiled. For there stood his dear seventeen year old human daughter. (Y/n) (Y/m/n) Smith.

She was The Doctor's pride and joy. From humble begins of her barely even trusting The Doctor to listen to her even speak. To family bonding on planets unknown for a normal human. The Doctor and (Y/n) were truly inseparable.

"(Y/n)? I thought you were spending the weekend with your mother 13?"

(Y/n) frowned and chuckled softly at that. "Are you trying to get rid of me dad? Or are you trying to hide something? Seriously, dad. You can barely go a day without me."

The Doctor smiled, and held his arms out. So, that (Y/n) could give him a big bear hug.(Y/n) of course ran up to him and hugged him tightly.They laughed and enjoyed each other's embrace. The Doctor then set her down and stared at her strangely.

"What?" She quickly said.

"Oh it's nothing... It's just... Why didn't you tell me you were all grown up?"

(Y/n) shrugged it off. "I dunno... I was worried you'd kick me out or something." She joked.

The Doctor took it seriously, and shook his head and frown. "Not ever in a million years, (Y/n)!"

"Oh really? I do recall you were the one who made me attend muggle school for the past 11 years?"

"Hey, that was just a precaution now sweetheart! I didn't want my little girl growing up too Time Lord."

"Yes, but the years of me explaining my 'extended family' aka all of your regenerations and where I live... Was quite a bit too much, dad. No wonder why I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hey!! You can date when your forty-two young lady!"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at that, and giggled.

"So, much for growing up too Time Lord." She mocked lightly.

The Doctor pats her on the head and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Now. Little Missy. Why exactly are you up? I thought you were sleeping?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Dad. Please stop treating me like a child. Besides, I'm fully rest. From our little trip with The Ponds."

(Y/n) eyes widened to the sound of the Tardis' alert system. The Doctor followed her gaze looking even more distressed.

"Dad? What's that?"

"Er- ugh... Nothing!! Just a reminder is all!!"

But it was too late. The Doctor's daughter had already seen what was on the TARDIS display-screen.

The mad Titan.

"Doctor... Who's Thanos?"


	3. R e w r i t t e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor explains who Thanos is to his daughter. And realizes that he will need a little help with over throwing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the sweet comments. The next chapters should will be coming out soon!

"Dad... who's Thanos?"

"(Y/n)..." The Doctor said breathlessly. He looked astonished which was something (Y/n) had rarely even seen.

It was clear that she wasn't supposed to see this. But even so... This wasn't something that couldn't be kept away forever.

"(Y/n) listen to me, and listen good. This man. This Titan—isn't someone you were supposed to know about."

"Alright... But why is he displayed on the TARDIS' screen?"

The Doctor couldn't answer that. Since, he didn't even know that himself. In truth, he hadn't thought about Thanos in ages. But here he was on the TARDIS' display-screen.

The alert system kept blaring causing The Doctor to flinch.

"Dad? Why is The TARDIS distress signal going off?!"

The Doctor looked at the console and frowned. "What that's impossible??" The Doctor began furiously typing on The TARDIS' control console. Hardly, saying a word but instead he'd just muttered every once and a while a 'no' and 'ugh.'

"What is?? Dad, finish your fudging sentences?!!" (Only she didn't say fudging.)

The Doctor quickly retorted. "(Y/n), language. I thought, I raised you better than this."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at this and crossed her arms in frustration. She hated when she was out of the loop. Though, she could read basic Galifreyian she wasn't an expert on the language. It especially didn't help when the symbols flashed quickly and didn't stay the same.

The only thing she could do was sit back and wait for her father to start talking to her again.

•°•°•°•

The Doctor screamed. Which shock (Y/n) for two reasons. One: The Doctor screamed like a flipping girl... and Two: The Doctor began shaking uncontrollable.

"Dad! What's gotten into you?!" (Y/n) yelled. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Holding as tightly as she could.

"The Asgradian people... They're gone. All of them!"

"What?! But the timeline clearly states that Thor Odinson saved them from Hela!! How could they be gone?"

"It's Thanos... He has the Power Stone, and now he has the Space Stone!! He's rewritten history some how!! Even without the Time Stone!"

(Y/n's) eyes widen and covered her mouth in shock. Though, The Doctor hadn't taught her a thing about Thanos. The Doctor had taught her about The Universe's Timeline, Many of the Universe's planets, and along with the Universe's known knowledge about the Infinity Stones.

"How is that possible?! No one has ever held two Infinity Stones!! Let alone used them!!"

"I know... (Y/n) with that power. Thanos can travel anywhere in space. Along with The Power Stone he's practically unstoppable."

By now The Doctor had stopped shaking, but as for (Y/n) the tears in her eyes just began. Leaving The Doctor to give her a hug.

"Dad..." She whimpered through her tears, "Dad... What do we do?! The Universe... It's in danger!! We're all doomed!!"

"I know... Darling. I know..."

The Doctor then remembered something important.

"But maybe we're not completely doom?"

(Y/n) stared up at her father confused.

But then The Doctor pointed toward toward The TARDIS display-screen.

There was image of the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes.


	4. S t r a n g e E n c o u n t e r s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather strange blue box shows up on 177a Blecker Street leaving the Avengers confused.

177a Blecker Street wasn't a normal residence. For one, there were two real life wizards that lived there and protected The Time Stone from the forces of evil. Two, upon a few hours before the events of this story; a man had come crashing through the roof and had been rambling on about a Mad Titan who wanted to destroy the planet. Three, well that insanity was blue.

"You gotta be shitting me." Tony Stark muttered as he heard a loud engine hum in the distance. Tony was just about to call Steve Rogers but his plans had seemed to change.

Stephan Strange, Bruce Banner, Wong and Tony Stark all gazed in awe from the beam of light before them. Though, their lives we're exactly normal they did find this event rather peculiar.

There standing before them was a blue police call box.

Tony, along with Stephan, and Wong all waited patiently for the out come. With Thanos on the rise, this could very well could be one of his tricks. Nobody could just sit back and watch. (Except for Bruce. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on... Too much space travel...)

The door opened.

Instead, of it being an alien or some monster. It was none other than a girl in her late teenage years.

She didn't look up and meet their eyes right away. Since, she was too busy playing on her phone. Once she sent out her final text she looked up and smiled.

"Tony Stark. Bruce Banner. Stephan Strange. Oof. What a time to be a live." The girl said joyously.

The girl was then suddenly pushed out of the way by a man who seemed to be rather old but yet looked so young...

He wore a tweed jacket and had a flashy bow tie. He smiled but it seemed fake at least to Tony. (For Tony had known the difference between a real and fake smile. Since, he had often given them out.)

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter (Y/n). We're not exactly normal... As you can tell." The Doctor greeted.

"Yeah no kidding. What kind of Doctor are you. Might I add the position of wizard has already taken." Tony snickered in a mocking manner.

"You're both Time Travelers, aren't you?" Doctor Strange questioned immediately, he then directly locked eyes with the young teenager (Y/n) causing her to become slightly frazzled. Stephan smiled at her almost as if he had known something that no one else had known.

Tony, and Bruce exchanged puzzled glances but said nothing. Wong had also stood poker-face along with them.  
They all felt weird about this. On many levels.

Not even The Doctor himself, was okay in the slightest from Doctor Strange's stare. He was definitely confused and more importantly concerned.

"Yes. How'd you know?" (Y/n) asked not breaking eye contact.

"Oh. Lucky guess. It only makes sense that time travelers would show up at a time like this." Strange chuckled. Though, The Doctor could clearly tell it was a lie. But that hadn't mattered now. There were more important things to be worrying about.

"Right. Anyway! Yes, we are time travelers. I'm an alien. She's a human. We're on the save the universe side of things. That about sums us up." The Doctor said, lifting up his bow tie in a prideful manner.

(Y/n) face-palm in response because of her father's dorkiness. Shaking her head she added. "Dad. You forgot the reason why we're here."

"Oh yeah. We're here for—"

"Thanos." Tony Stark said finishing The Doctor's sentence. The two men glared at each other. It was clear that Tony was already sick of all theses Doctor's. Frankly, he was slightly jealous he didn't have a doctrine degree. For all he knew freaking Wong had one.

"Okay. Calm down the sass. I can only handle one sass master and that'd be nine." (Y/n) said causally. Leaving everyone except the Doctor more confused.

"Alright. So, are we all on the same page or is this just a huge diversion Thanos set up." Bruce barked. He truly was starting to get worried.

"Thanos has nothing to do with us!" (Y/n) protested. Normally, no one would back talk to Bruce since his inner demon was the Hulk. But it was almost slightly refreshing to see a teenage girl yell at him.

"Okay. Tony please just call Steve!" Bruce pleaded.

"I don't know Bruce. Now, I'm kinda interested in what the man in bow tie has to say. Apparently, he's a time travelers. Cause this morning can only get weirder."

"What's wrong with my bow tie?" The Doctor questioned sounding rather furious.

"It's not exactly a fashion trend this year." Wong told him. Causing Stephan to say.

"You know about fashion?"

The group fought until another loud noise was heard from the manor.

This time it was coming from outside. From a different less friendly Alien Spaceship.

Thanos' minions we're on Earth, ready to play...


	5. E r a d i c a t i on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker takes the spotlight in this chapter. And joins the cast of characters, finally!

°•March 2018: Infinity Wars•°

The End of the world can be just a random Tuesday. It was for Peter Parker. Though, he hadn't known it yet...

Mr. Harrington had taken his history class on a field trip to The Statue of Liberty. 

Peter was excited beforehand being a huge nerd he knew everything about The Statue of Liberty. Though, even so he couldn't help but be bored from New York Cities' horrible traffic.

Starring out the window he signed. Though it seemed like he was staring out aimlessly at the traffic Peter's attention was drawn back into reality by hearing the sound of his name being spoken.

"Hey, Peter?" It was Peter's best friend Ned Leeds. It wasn't shocking to him since none of his other classmates were that close to him. Even if they did call him out there was a good chance they'd just end up teasing him or whatever. Peter sat up on his seat and replied.

"Yeah, Ned?"

"I'm getting this weird feeling of deja vu..."

"Huh? How come?"

"I dunno. But uh... Did someone kiss you last night?"

"What?! No dude?! Where'd you get that from?"

"I'm not sure... To be honest. It's just, I can't help but think you told me that." 

Peter slumped into his seat truly baffled. Someone kissed him... Last night? Where'd the hell did Ned get that from. Ned must had dreamed it or something. Whatever the case was it wasn't true. Peter didn't go around kissing people because no one went around kissing him. It's as simple as that...

Yet... Peter couldn't help but wonder. Was that odd feeling he had felt before getting on the bus related to this in any sort of way? It's crazy but everything instinct had told him to steer clear of being on this bus. Though at the same time something in him had told him to stay upon this course. 

It's insane. But that's the thing... Peter's life was totally insane. It sort of comes with the great power comes the great responsibly aspect of being a superhero.

Just as Peter was about to ask Ned who this mystery person was; chaos began to run through the school bus. 

"Look over there!" Some boy shouted from the back of the bus. Everyone quickly copied him and ended up seeing the object in question. It was a donut shaped alien spaceship.

Peter began panicking. He knew Mr. Stark would need his help with this now pending alien invasion. But he couldn't just jump off the bus without a distraction. 

"Ned distract people!!" Peter whispered-shouted.

Ned then yelled. "Mr. Harrington said we're all going to die!!" This of course led to the bus to burst into flames. (Metaphorically speaking.)

The bus driver who happened to be a wise and amazing elderly man then shouted. "What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?"

Peter jumped off the school bus barely putting his Spider-Man mask on in the process. This leading him closer to his destiny. His one and only Space Girl...


	6. N o t S q u i d w a r d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious. And Y/n turns out to be a walking meme.

The group followed Tony Stark out into the streets of New York. Pedestrians ran wild causing the traffic to cease. To (Y/n) it had looked like something out of a Sci-fi horror movie where aliens had invade the planet. Yet here it was. Really happening on Earth.

Though this wasn't the first time nor by far the last time (Y/n) had seen an alien invasion. She couldn't help but to feel anxious. If what her father had said about this 'Mad Titan' or what he was lacking to say about him was at all true. Then for once in her life, she had felt uncertain with the out come.

The future wasn't clear, for this young time traveler and that was a terrible feeling to accept.  
°•°•°•°

Stephan used the Time Stone upon the spaceship. Shifting the time to before it was attacking. This had lead two of Thanos' children to beam down and set forth, seeking out the group of heroes and the two time travelers.

One of the two aliens looked rather ugly and similar to 'you-know-who' was standing tall, beaming proudly upon the group. Next to him was a rather beefy looking alien who held onto a battle axe. It was clear they we're not here to have tea and be friended the heroes.

The slimmer alien then began monologuing. "Here me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos'. Your meaning less lives-"

"I'm sorry! Earth is closed to day!! You better pack it up and get out of here!!" Tony Stark shouted back.

The ugly alien glared at Tony and then looked upon Doctor Strange. He then asked. "Stone keeper, does this babbling animal speak for you?"

Stephan scoffed. "Certainly not. I speak for myself. You're trespassing on this city and on this Earth." He then used his sling-ring and was ready to fight the alien foes. Wong followed in his foot steps and had also readied his magic.

"He means get lost Squidward!!" Tony added.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at Tony's comment and corrected him. "Oh. My. God. He is not Squidward. He's freaking Pleakley from Lilo and Stitch. I cannot be the only one seeing this? Right?? I mean for goodness sake that beef cake guy right next to him looks like Jumba!!"

"(Y/n)... Please leave the Disney Movie references for after the fight." The Doctor said sheepishly; he really didn't like the idea of his daughter being here right when a fight was about to happen. He always did his best to protect her. Even though she claimed she can protect herself.

"Ugh. Teenagers." Tony said rolling his eyes. Tony looked toward Bruce and smirked. "Banner want a piece?"

(Y/n's) eyes widened at this. She had never seen the Hulk in action before. Though she thought it was rather awesome, she knew better than to fangirl over the Hulk. He might just end up getting her killed. "Oof. Are you talking about what I think you're talking about, Mr. Stark?"

Tony glared at (Y/n) and simply ignored her. He then goes back to Bruce and sees that he still hadn't transformed into the Hulk.

"Dude where's your guy?"

"I've been kind of having a thing." Bruce said sounding embarrassed. It's not everyday did he felt incompetent during a brawl.

He was The Avenger's heavy for Christ sake. The Strongest Avenger TM.

"This is not the time to be having a thing!" Tony barked. While The Doctor on the other hand had found this to be interesting.

"Doctor Banner what exactly is the problem you're having with the Hulk?" The Doctor said concerned. He was the only one who was curious about Banner's odd predicament. Unlike his daughter who was more interested in the fight.

"This is not the time to chitchat. A terrible Jumba impersonator is about to yeet the wheat. And we're the wheat!" (Y/n) said confusing half of the group.

(It was clear, not everyone was a Meme Lord like herself.)

Quickly, Strange asked The Doctor a question. "Doctor, do you have any means of stopping him?"

The Doctor smirked and pulled out his trusty sonic-screwdriver. "Of course, I don't come unarmed. I'm not an idiot."

"Gee, I wished I had something to protect me, dad." (Y/n) said totally sarcastically.

Strange took note to this as the buff alien charges toward the group causing him to used his sling-ring to transport Bruce and (Y/n) away from the group. Just as they transported Strange stated. "Since, you're both useless just stay outta trouble." With that he sent them both to a part leaving them to fend for themselves.


End file.
